Laser scanning technology is increasingly used in the biomedical research field. There exist several commercial laser scanning microscopes for optical sectioning. Laser scanners are also used in conjunction with laser scanning microscopes or widefield microscopes to provide a way to manipulate a sample at a point or defined region while imaging.
In addition laser scanners are used for several advanced techniques such as two-photon (2p) imaging, fluorescence lifetime imaging (FLIM), fluorescence correlation spectroscopy (FCS), optical traps, and several others. Typically these advanced techniques are realized on systems designed for that specific technique.